Non-volatile memory is a kind of memory having the advantages that it allows multiple data storing, reading or erasing operations. The data stored in the non-volatile memory will be retained even if the power applied to the device is cut off. The non-volatile memory has become a widely adopted memory device in personal computers and electronic equipment.
Along with the rapid progress of science and technologies, the level of integration of semiconductor devices increases, and therefore dimensions of various memory devices need to be further reduced. In the event of reducing the dimensions of the memory devices, it is desirable to increase the reliability of memory cells, so as to further enhance the device performance and lower the production cost.